Almost human
by Duchess-Snow
Summary: Un an après le combat contre les Ténèbres, Theresa réapparaît pour confier une nouvelle mission à Lilian. Une mission durant laquelle elle aura besoin de l'aide d'un puissant allié qui ne lui est pas inconnu... Mais c'est sans compter le retour de Ben Finn et cette inexplicable immunité que l'Héroïne a développé contre les potions de santé. BenxPrincess, ReaverxPrincess.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers de Fable appartient à Lionhead Studios et je ne tire aucun profit de mes histoires.

**RÉSUMÉ**: Alors que la nouvelle Reine d'Albion essaie toujours de se remettre de la mort de Walter, ainsi que du départ brusque de tous ses amis, Theresa apparaît pour lui confier une nouvelle mission dans laquelle elle aura besoin de l'aide d'un puissant allié qui réside actuellement à Greycliff, au nord d'Albion. C'est sans compter le retour inattendu de Ben qui décide de la suivre, et cette étrange et inexplicable immunité que l'Héroïne semble avoir développé contre les potions de santé...

**PAIRINGS**: BenxPrincess, ReaverxPrincess.

**RATING**: M pour le contenu des chapitres à venir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**: Bon, mon ancien compte avait de sérieux problèmes (je n'arrivais plus à uploader mes chapitres) j'ai décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. Et cela fait un bon bout de temps que l'idée de cette fic me trotte dans la tête, alors voilà, je me suis lancée... avec une certaine appréhension, je dois dire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le soleil se couchait sur Bowerstone, enveloppant la ville d'un voile légèrement rosé.

Sereins et souriants, les habitants regagnaient leurs maisons, retrouvant leurs familles aimantes. Depuis qu'Albion avait accueilli une nouvelle souveraine, la paix semblait être enfin revenue dans les petites rues jadis dangereuses de la ville. Rassurés, protégés, les hommes et les femmes n'avaient plus aussi peur pour leurs enfants et ne craignaient pas de sortir de chez eux.

C'était le début d'une autre ère, - d'un _monde_ nouveau. Et le poids de ce monde reposait désormais sur les épaules, encore frêles, de Lillian.

La princesse rebelle, l'Héroïne de Brightwall.

Nombreux ont été les noms qu'on lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle voyageait à travers les terres inconnues, dans l'espoir de trouver des alliés et mener à bien la Révolution.

Et la voilà qu'elle se tenait sur le balcon du Château, portant avec fierté sa couronne, mais appréhendant néanmoins de décevoir son peuple, qui ne dépendait plus que d'elle et de ses décisions. Chaque choix pouvait faire basculer les vies des milliers d'habitants, chaque faux pas, les mener tout droit à la mort.

Peu comprenaient véritablement à quel point cette responsabilité énorme était un… _fardeau_.

Oui, Logan avait eu bien raison, en disant que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un fardeau.

La couronne et le trône étaient des cadeaux empoisonnés. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela allait être aussi pénible et dur.

Non pas qu'elle y pensait beaucoup, durant ces quêtes à travers l'Albion. Son but premier avait toujours été d'aider la population, pas de la _diriger_.

Elle n'avait rien d'une dirigeante; elle l'avait toujours su.

_Un petit cœur trop tendre et une naïveté sans pareilles_, - c'était ce que Reaver lui avait dit, un jour, en la retrouvant en train de pleurer dans la bibliothèque du Château, suite à une nouvelle altercation avec Page. Et elle avait beau le haïr, elle ne pouvait nier cette évidence. Il avait raison.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, alors que Lillian baissait les yeux vers la cour du Château, presque vide à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Lorsque son regard se posa sur un jeune couple qui roucoulait près de la fontaine, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à des souvenirs qui la submergèrent.

_Elliot_.

Il y a encore un an et quelques mois, ils se retrouvaient dans ce lieu même, à l'abri des regards curieux, en se promettant fidélité et amour éternel.

Elle se demanda, un court instant, ce qu'ils seraient devenus si les choses avaient été différentes.

Si Logan n'avait pas agi ainsi, si elle n'avait pas été forcée de quitter le Château cette nuit là, en laissant son grand amour d'adolescence, sans même avoir eu la chance de lui dire au revoir.

Peut-être qu'ils se seraient mariés, comme ils l'avaient toujours pensé. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant il était fiancé à Linda.

C'était une femme courageuse, attentionnée et elle aimait Elliot de tout son cœur. Elle était prête à passer le reste de sa vie auprès de lui, dans une jolie maison de campagne, avec leurs futurs enfants.

Lillian, de son côté, n'aurait jamais pu lui faire cette promesse.

Elle était _destinée_ à se battre et à protéger ceux dans le besoin. Le danger était devenu son quotidien, dès l'instant même où elle avait senti la puissance d'une héroïne déferler dans ses veines, lorsqu'elle avait activé le Sceau de la Guilde. Pourtant, même si elle était parfaitement consciente qu'une vie paisible et sans aventures n'était pas faite pour elle, Lillian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Elliot. C'était purement égoïste de sa part, certes, mais…

Il avait cessé de croire en elle, - et en _eux_ - bien vite.

Six mois seulement après son départ, elle le retrouvait prêt à se marier avec une autre femme et, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle pouvait se dire, elle se sentait _blessée_.

Peut-être bien que ça lui avait prit moins de temps qu'à elle, de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, au bout du compte. Qu'ils étaient trop différents, désormais.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que s'appuyant sur son coude contre le rebord du balcon, Lillian vit Ben arriver dans la cour, en train de parler avec deux soldats.

Lui, il la comprenait, mieux que personne.

Après être tombée sur son journal, Lillian avait découvert (non sans une certaine surprise, elle devait l'avouer) que Ben avait toujours eu une soif insatiable d'aventures, dès son plus jeune âge.

Les histoires des anciens Héros d'Albion l'avaient inspirés à avoir une vie différente.

Il savait ce que c'était, de ne pas être capable d'apprécier un quotidien morne et calme. De ressentir constamment le besoin de découvrir plus.

Et quelque part, rassurée de ne pas être seule à le ressentir, Lillian s'en sentait incroyablement soulagée.

Au moins, elle n'était pas _anormale_.

Croisant enfin son regard, Ben sourit à son tour et la salua d'un signe de tête, avant de dire quelque chose aux deux autres hommes. Ces derniers acquiescèrent et Lillian les regarda s'éloigner, alors que Ben la rejoignait sur le balcon, toujours avec le sourire. Ses yeux semblaient scintiller à chaque fois qu'elle osait plonger son regard dans le sien, honteuse de s'y attarder autant, mais captivée par le bleu azur de ses prunelles.

"Alors, Majesté, on admire son royaume?"

"Tant que je peux encore."

En dépit de son ton mutin, Lillian ne parvint pas à cacher la tristesse qui se refléta soudainement dans ses yeux clairs. Son sourire ne tarda pas à s'évanouir, alors que Ben déglutit péniblement, regrettant amèrement d'avoir été aussi maladroit avec les mots. Son intention n'était pas de l'attrister, loin de là, ni de lui rappeler la bataille imminente.

"Lillian, ne dites pas ça."

"Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est que la vérité. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un jour, un _seul_ jour, vous vous rendez compte? Et—"

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car, prise au dépourvu, elle sentit la main de Ben se refermer doucement autour de la sienne.

Ce contact inattendu fit chavirer son cœur malgré elle, bien qu'elle ne sut dire si c'était à cause du fait qu'elle se souvint, une fois de plus, d'Elliot et de la façon dont il aimait lui tenir la main, ou à cause de la chaleur si agréable et rassurante de la paume de Ben contre la sienne.

"Et nous allons gagner. _Vous_ allez gagner. Je n'ai eu que de rares occasions de vous voir à l'œuvre, mais croyez-moi sur parole, Lillian, vous êtes la femme la plus forte et la plus extraordinaire que j'aie rencontré dans ma vie. J'ai confiance en vous. Nous avons tous confiance en vous."

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent faiblement aux siens. Les joues empourprées, elle baissa la tête. "Et si je n'étais pas…?"

"A la hauteur?" termina Ben, avant de secouer la tête. "Vous êtes bien _plus_ que ça. Cessez un peu de vous sous-estimer."

D'abord hésitante, Lillian sembla enfin trouver la force et le courage de relever la tête, les yeux brillants à cause des larmes. Elle avait peur, - oh, comme elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'elle craignait, toutefois, mais bien pour celles des autres. De tous ses pauvres gens qui ne voulaient de mal à personne, et qui allaient, malheureusement, se retrouver au cœur même de la bataille.

Certains étaient déjà partis, elle s'en était elle-même assurée, leur proposant de rejoindre des villes plus lointaines et par conséquent, plus sûres, comme Brightwall.

Mais de nombreuses personnes avaient une ferme intention de rester et d'aider.

Et elle avait presque envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur crier de partir, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Alors que les battements de son cœur semblèrent retrouver un rythme régulier et qu'elle se sentit apaisée par ses paroles et la tendresse de son regard azur, Lillian retint son souffle.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé _ainsi_; comme la plus belle des œuvres d'art. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de tous ces moments où elle peinait à ignorer ses flirts avec Page, désireuse voir ses yeux s'illuminer de cette façon, rien que pour elle.

Elle s'était presque habituée à ce qu'il la traite comme une simple amie. Une... enfant.

Quelque chose dans son regard la mit pourtant sur la voie et dans un élan de courage inattendu, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres, avec prudence et hésitation.

_Par tous les saints, Lillian, reprends-toi ! _tenta-t-elle de se raisonner mais à la seconde où Ben répondit à son baiser, toute raison la déserta.

Délicat mais exigeant, son baiser était à la hauteur de toutes ses espérances et peu à peu, Lillian se détendit, s'abandonnant entièrement à son étreinte.

Elle refusa obstinément de se demander si c'était la bonne chose à faire (sur le moment, ça paraissait _évident_), et sa main ne tarda pas à retrouver la sienne, alors qu'elle l'invitait à le suivre à l'intérieur du Château. A son grand soulagement, les couloirs étaient vides, - il n'y avait donc pas de risque que quelqu'un les surprenne et aille ensuite tout raconter à Walter.

Seigneur, si seulement il apprenait que Ben Finn venait d'embrasser Lillian, il lui arracherait la tête.

"Lillian," commença le soldat, mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, la jeune fille posa son index contre ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de l'y entraîner, entre deux baisers presque suppliants.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, du moins, pas _tout à fait._

La bataille contre le Tortureur allait emporter beaucoup de vies, et au fond, personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir qui allait être épargné.

Peut-être même qu'elle y laisserait la sienne, - après tout, elle s'en était sortie vivante de justesse, de son premier combat avec les Ténèbres, dans le désert d'Aurora…

Ben avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis qu'elle l'avait connu, et être dans ses bras paraissait comme une perspective des plus agréables, pour un tout dernier souvenir.

Ce n'était, bien évidemment, pas ainsi, que Lillian avait imaginé sa première nuit avec un homme. Dans les recoins les plus secrets de ses rêves, il n'y avait pas de menaces de mort, ni de dangereuses batailles imminentes. Et par le passé, c'était bien avec Elliot qu'elle était persuadée de partager ce moment, un jour.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Elle avait changé.

Sa main glissa derrière la nuque de Ben et elle l'attira plus près, son cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et commençait à défaire les lacets de son corset doré.

Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps étaient exquis; elle en vint même à regretter de s'être privée de ces sensations pendant si longtemps.

D'autant plus que Ben était _extrêmement_ doué avec ses mains… Elle n'avait jamais eu à remettre en doute sa réputation de coureur de jupons, - ses yeux rieurs et l'esquisse de son sourire en coin faisaient craquer toutes les filles. Et aussi peu flatteur était-ce pour son ego, Lilian n'avait jamais nié en faire partie.

Elle se souvenait à la perfection de l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver au Fort de Mourningwood avec Walter.

Ses jambes étaient devenues cotonneuses dès lors qu'il lui avait souri et malgré les regards insistants de Walter, désireux de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait l'éviter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la princesse n'était jamais parvenue se libérer de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Il l'exaspérait, la faisait rire, l'irritait, l'apaisait... Le tout en même temps.

Lillian laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il la poussa vers le mur le plus proche pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, afin d'y déposer quelques baisers avides. Aussi délectable que ce son parut à ses oreilles, Ben sembla soudainement retrouver ses esprits et s'écarta, le souffle coupé.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop rude. Je ne voulais pas—"

"Tais-toi, Ben," le coupa-t-elle, frustrée et oubliant les politesses d'usage, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, Ben reprit la parole.

"Lillian, je… Tu es que certaine que—c'est ce que tu veux?"

Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme releva son regard azuré vers lui. Etait-elle _certaine_?

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre oui, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de bouger et, à son grand désarroi, aucun mot ne les franchit.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, pourtant, et elle aurait même pu mentir. Ce n'était pas de la certitude, dont elle avait besoin, à cet instant. Simplement de sa présence, de sa _tendresse_.

Et Dieu seul savait combien de fois elle avait rêvé de ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, honteuse d'admettre qu'elle s'était amourachée d'un homme qui ne la remarquait même pas.

Un soldat aux yeux plus bleus que l'océan, qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais qui réussissait à la faire sourire, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Elle avait beau s'en convaincre, elle _ne pouvait pas_ lui mentir, pas à lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce si terrible, de ne pas savoir?"

Avec un léger sourire, Ben remit une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille. "Certainement pas."

L'embarras qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible.

"Je suis tellement ridicule, je… je m'excuse, jamais je n'aurais dû…," marmonna-t-elle, maladroite, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Ce n'est rien, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser. Et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout, Walter me laissera la vie sauve, en fin de compte."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser, amusée par la moue que fit Ben. C'était, entre autres, ce qu'elle adorait le plus chez lui, - son humour, cette façon si particulière de la rassurer, de rendre les choses plus… faciles.

Retrouvant un peu de son contenance, Ben lui sourit.

"Vous devriez dormir _princesse_, une dure journée nous attend, demain." Mieux valait pour lui ne pas oublier où était sa place alors il s'efforça de la vouvoyer de nouveau, comme s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais le surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis leur toute première rencontre au fort de Mourningwood allégea néanmoins l'atmosphère.

Il ne la traitait pas comme une monarque inatteignable, mais bien comme l'amie qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui.

Les mots de Ben finirent par la ramener sur terre, mais elle hésita à lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres, craignant sa réaction.

_Peux-tu rester avec moi, cette nuit? J'ai peur de rester seule. J'aimerais tant que tu me tiennes dans tes bras._ Elle peinait même à trouver les mots justes, trop embarrassée encore, par sa minable tentative de séduction. Aucune façon de le formuler ne semblait correcte...

Alors, n'osant rien lui dire, Lillian se contenta d'acquiescer en silence et de le regarder partir.

Ben avait raison; elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Pourtant, elle était certaine du fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir, du moins, pas maintenant.

Une main posée sur la porte de sa chambre, prête à la refermer, Lillian sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines en s'apercevant que le couloir n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Appuyé sur sa canne, une expression mêlant la surprise à l'amusement, Reaver était en train de l'observer de ses grands yeux scintillants.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid et distant, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la panique qui l'envahit.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Qu'avait-il vu?

Ou _entendu_?

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Majesté. Je ne faisais que me promener," s'empressa-t-il de lancer, d'une voix moqueuse. "J'ignorais totalement que vous aviez… de la _compagnie_."

Si jusque là, Lillian avait des doutes, elle était désormais fixée, - Reaver avait bien vu Ben sortir de sa chambre. Dieu sait ce qu'il devait penser… Non, connaissant Reaver, elle savait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il devait penser à cet instant précis et malgré elle, la jeune femme grimaça légèrement.

"Mêlez vous de vos affaires, Reaver. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez."

"Oui, bien évidemment," roucoula-t-il, avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Instinctivement, Lillian se raidit. "J'en déduis, à la vitesse dont votre fidèle petit soldat a quitté vos quartiers, que rien ne s'est passé. Et si quelque chose a eu le temps de se produire, ça a dû être _très_ rapide, ma foi."

"Vous êtes répugnant. Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé."

"Je peux dire la même chose de vous, ma très chère. Toujours aussi... pudique."

"Je suis la Reine, maintenant. Faites attention à ce que vous dites," riposta Lillian, mais à son grand malheur, elle ne se sentait pas plus sûre d'elle, ni plus courageuse, face à Reaver. La couronne et le titre n'y avaient rien changé. Tout comme par le passé, elle se sentait _minuscule_ et sans défense face à ce regard dévastateur.

Elle avait même la très désagréable impression de revenir des années en arrière, à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une adolescente, fragile, effrayée et sans aucun pouvoir.

"A vos ordres, _ma_ Reine."

Conscient de l'effet terrorisant qu'il avait sur Lillian, Reaver fit un autre pas vers elle et un rictus déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit reculer de quelques centimètres, une main toujours sur la porte. Il ne rajouta plus rien et, pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour la déstabiliser.

Ses yeux d'un vert si profond qu'ils paraissaient presque noirs, la détaillèrent avec attention.

Elle aurait pu faire l'erreur de croire qu'après tout ce temps, elle en était devenue _immunisée_.

Mais la vérité, c'était que dès son arrivée aux Industries de Bowerstone, et ce fameux jour où elle l'avait vu tuer de sang froid un de ses employés, Lillian avait réalisé qu'aucun pouvoir et aucune victoire sur les centaines d'hommes creux ne seraient jamais suffisants pour qu'elle se sente plus courageuse et puisse soutenir son regard sans ciller et sans trembler.

"Je vous sens très _tendue_, Majesté. Ce n'est pas le meilleur état d'esprit, avant un combat qui promet d'être légendaire."

"Je suis certainement tendue parce qu'un traître et un meurtrier sans scrupules est dans les parages."

Il sourit, amusé par sa répartie.

"Tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne suis pas plus traître ou meurtrier que votre cher frère, pourtant, vous ne vous montrez pas aussi dure avec lui."

"Logan a fait de très mauvais choix, mais pour la bonne cause," sa main se crispa involontairement autour de la porte et elle lui adressa un sourire forcé. "Je doute que derrière vos actes insensés se cache une noble intention."

L'homme demeura silencieux pendant un moment et Lillian crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un doute traverser son visage pâle.

Son imagination débordante devait lui jouer des tours, il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il retrouve son expression habituelle et son regard, brillant de perversité, de sarcasme et de supériorité. Souriant, tel le Chat de Cheshire, Reaver s'inclina légèrement.

"Vous avez raison, comme _toujours_. Il serait bien trop ridicule de se voiler la face et de prétendre le contraire; je suis dépourvu de toute humanité. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours été fidèle à mon Roi et je serai maintenant fidèle à ma Reine, - je vous remettrai donc ceci, même si rien ne m'y oblige."

Sortant de la poche de sa veste un vieux journal, Reaver le tendit à Lillian qui l'observait d'un œil méfiant.

"Les récits pervers de vos aventures?" se risqua-t-elle à deviner avec un sarcasme qui le fit glousser de plaisir.

Tout compte fait, elle _avait_ changé. Dans ses souvenirs, Lillian se permettait à peine quelques remarques moqueuses.

Mais, tout comme il s'en était douté, dès l'instant où le journal se retrouva entre ses mains, son expression changea. Il crut même la voir blêmir.

"Le journal de votre mère," confirma-t-il, comme s'il venait de lire ses pensées.

"Comment est-ce que…?" bafouilla-t-elle, incapable de détacher son regard des pages jaunies par le temps. "L'avez-vous volé?"

"_Volé_ ?" répéta Reaver avant de s'esclaffer. "Oh, non, quelles sottises. Sparrow me l'avait remit elle-même. Elle savait parfaitement que de tout l'Albion, j'étais le seul qui ne le vendrait jamais. Je grouille déjà sous l'or, un vulgaire tas de pièces jaunes n'aurait jamais été suffisant pour que je le remette à quelqu'un. D'autant plus que—"

Il s'interrompit pendant un bref moment et, pendue à ses lèvres, Lillian retint même sa respiration. "D'autant plus que quoi?"

"Elle voulait sûrement que _vous_ l'ayez, le moment venu."

Pour une raison qu'elle ignora, Lillian sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. "Ne parlez pas comme si vous la connaissiez."

"C'était pourtant vrai," haussa les épaules Reaver. "Enfin, vous en saurez certainement plus en lisant son journal. Je suis sûr que vous allez _adorer_ certains passages."

Une fois de plus, son visage devint plus pâle, alors qu'elle le fusillait de son regard.

"Vous l'avez donc lu."

Reaver ricana, les sourcils haussés. Avait-elle réellement espéré le contraire?

"Comme je l'ai déjà dis, - je suis dépourvu de toute humanité," il ajusta son chapeau et lui tourna le dos, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. "Dormez bien, votre grâce, et faites de beaux rêves."

Lorsque Lillian releva la tête, le couloir était déjà vide et Reaver semblait s'être volatilisé.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu lui poser plus de questions, car même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, la curiosité la tiraillait. Avait-il connu sa mère aussi bien qu'il le prétendait? Cela expliquait pas mal de choses; comme le fait que Logan était en très bons termes avec l'étrange homme au sourire ravageur.

Mais Reaver n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir la quarantaine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dans cette histoire.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne découvrit que bien plus tard dans la nuit, emmitouflée dans sa couette alors qu'elle parcourait les pages du journal d'un regard concentré, à la lueur des bougies. Elle n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir, ou d'être en colère contre Theresa qui, tout compte fait, lui avait caché bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'avait prétendu.

Elle n'eut même pas le courage de l'affronter en face et de lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, lorsque le lendemain matin, la voyante se présenta à elle pour la prévenir que le Tortureur était déjà tout près.

Muette, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lillian savait qu'elle avait un bien autre objectif que de lui en vouloir, à cet instant.

Elle devait défendre l'Albion et vaincre, une bonne fois pour toutes, le Tortureur et les Ténèbres, avant que celles-ci ne s'emparent de son royaume. Pourtant, tandis que les coups de feu transperçaient l'air et que les épées s'entrechoquaient violemment dans un combat sanglant, Lillian ne cessa de se demander où était Reaver.

Il semblait bien que celui qui s'était révélé être le _Héros de l'Adresse_ s'était volatilisé, une fois de plus.

* * *

_Le prologue s'est révélé un peu plus long que je le pensais. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et le premier chapitre arrive très vite! _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

La lame de son épée siffla dans les airs et la tête de l'homme creux roula par terre alors que ses os explosaient, créant un nuage de poussière grisâtre.

Lillian virevolta, évitant l'attaque d'un autre ennemi, puis fit une roulade et bondissant sur ses pieds avec l'agilité d'un félin, en tua deux d'un coup.

Un grognement sur sa gauche la força à retenir sa respiration, - se baissant juste à temps pour ne pas être touchée par la patte griffue de son autre agresseur, elle l'envoya au loin d'un coup de pied.

Ils arrivaient de partout, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus féroces.

Tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme marcha à reculons en faisant tournoyer son épée dans ses mains.

Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines. La puissance qu'elle sentait bouillir dans son sang était indescriptible, - elle retrouvait, peu à peu, les sensations d'antan. Celles qu'elle avait tant aimé éprouver par le passé, à l'époque où elle et Walter traversaient l'Albion dans l'espoir de rassembler des alliés. Elle n'était qu'une princesse, à cette époque, une rebelle au cœur tendre et aux projets qui pouvaient paraître trop ambitieux pour certains.

Mais elle aimait les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce temps là.

Un an s'était écoulé après son combat contre les Ténèbres. 365 jours de plus passés au Château, à essayer de restaurer les bâtiments détruits durant la grande bataille, à vouloir limiter les dégâts qu'a subi la population de l'Albion. Elle avait à peine eu l'occasion de quitter Bowerstone, et son envie de _s'évader _se faisait plus pressante que jamais.

Elle avait besoin, plus que tout, de goûter de nouveau à l'aventure.

Les fêtes organisées en son honneur et le respect de son peuple n'ont jamais suffit à remplir le vide qu'avait laissé la disparition de Walter. _Rien_ n'avait jamais suffit.

Jasper n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi d'apprendre que Lillian partait pour Mourningwood, Hobson non plus, n'avait pas paru enthousiaste. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, cependant, ils voulaient juste la protéger. Mais la tenir à l'écart du danger n'avait jamais été chose aisée, d'autant plus que Lillian n'en avait pas besoin. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.

Il fallait juste... qu'elle élabore un plan.

Continuant de marcher à reculons, Lillian décida qu'il serait plus prudent d'attirer la horde des hommes creux plus loin, - les combattre aussi près du village était dangereux et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que des innocents soient menacés.

Elle emprunta donc un petit chemin plein de boue et de mauvaises herbes, qui se perdait dans les profondeurs de la forêt et, arrivée dans une clairière, elle s'arrêta, la main crispée autour de son épée.

Dire qu'elle était nerveuse aurait été un euphémisme.

Elle s'était à peine battue, depuis le grand combat. Il y avait eu ces mercenaires près de Brightwall, il y a deux mois, mais les retrouver lui avait prit à peine quelques heures. En d'autres termes, pour Lillian, _ça ne comptait pas_.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires et tourna sur elle-même, massacrant l'imposant squelette qui fonçait sur elle. Un autre tenta de l'attaquer par la gauche, mais esquivant la main osseuse qui s'abattit sur elle, la jeune femme passa l'épée dans son autre main et la planta dans la poitrine de la créature, avant de tourner l'arme de toutes ses forces. Le tas de poussière tomba à ses pieds, mais le plus gros restait à venir. Elle recula encore de quelques pas, en profitant pour scruter les alentours.

Ils étaient nombreux. Vraiment nombreux.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel nombre d'adversaires, même si ce n'était pas leur nombre qui allait l'effrayer. Elle n'était tout de même pas devenue aussi _rouillée_ que cela…

Soufflant doucement, la jeune héroïne prit son élan, s'appuya de ses deux mains par terre et se détendit comme un ressort, bondissait sur les épaules du plus gros de la troupe, celui qui semblait être le chef et ne cessait d'invoquer des renforts en se servant de la magie noire.

Ses deux jambes de chaque côté de sa tête, elle tourna d'un mouvement brusque le bassin, brisant la nuque de la créature qui explosa en cendres.

Elle se réceptionna avec souplesse sur ses pieds, mais ne réagissant pas assez rapidement pour esquiver une attaque qui venait de la droite, elle sentit le coup de poing de l'homme creux l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Sous la puissance du coup, Lillian fut projetée à terre, sentant ses poumons brûler alors que des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant une affreuse tête défigurée se pencher au dessus d'elle, prête à l'achever, qu'elle reprit ses esprits et roula sur le côté pour ne pas se faire briser le crâne par un marteau.

Elle parvint à bloquer son coup de poing, mais les traces laissées par ses griffes sur son bras la firent grimacer malgré elle. Le repoussant de toutes ses forces, elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied qui l'envoya par terre. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, essoufflée, pour reprendre l'épée qu'elle avait laissé tomber plus tôt, elle sentit une douleur vive transpercer son genou et ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Sa jambe céda, - l'homme creux qu'elle avait mit à terre et qui venait d'enfoncer une lame dans sa jambe, ayant profité de son manque d'attention, rampa jusqu'à elle dans l'espoir de l'achever.

Lillian tendit sa main vers l'épée, s'en empara et une fraction de seconde plus tard, la tête de la créature roula sur le côté.

Le souffle coupé, elle grimaça tout en portant une main à son genou blessé. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi minable; pourtant, elle en avait eu, des moments difficiles. Mais retrouver ces 'vieilles habitudes' s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, - Lillian manquait d'entraînement, de pratique et surtout, de concentration. Un rien suffisait à la déstabiliser.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle resta là, incapable de se relever à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur, à essayer de serrer un nœud autour de sa blessure afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont elle était sûre. Walter lui manquait.

Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux alors qu'elle se forçait enfin à se remettre sur pieds, serrant les dents dans l'espoir d'ignorer la souffrance. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien et même de ces railleries qui, mine de rien, l'encourageaient toujours à avancer et à devenir meilleure.

Alors que Lilian laissait son regard balayer les environs, elle eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant le Fort de Mourningwood et boita fébrilement jusqu'à ce lieu où elle avait livré l'une de ses plus grandes batailles.

Sa main vint effleurer la surface rocailleuse d'un mur délabré et submergée par les souvenirs, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

* * *

_Elle entendait vaguement les voix autour d'elle, mais ne parvenait ni à les identifier, ni à comprendre ce que les gens disaient._

_Seules des bribes incohérentes lui parvenaient : 'princesse—eau—épée—bouffon...'_

_Les paupières lourdes, Lilian esquissa un faible sourire. _

_Il ne fallait guère être un génie pour savoir que le dernier terme était adressé à Ben et qu'il venait de Walter._

_Ce fut d'ailleurs sa main – un peu rugueuse mais si rassurante – qui vint se refermer autour de la paume délicate de la princesse, tandis que Lilian luttait toujours pour ouvrir les yeux et comprendre pourquoi il y avait toute cette agitation autour d'elle. _

_"Peut-être serait-il nécessaire de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche?"_

_"Finn, je te jure qu'à la seconde où tu la toucheras, je t'arracherai la tête à mains nues."_

_"D'accord," entendit-elle le soldat souffler, vexé. "J'essayais juste d'aider."_

_Dans un ultime effort, Lilian émit un petit grognement. Sa gorge était si asséchée qu'elle en était devenue douloureuse et prononcer le moindre petit mot se révélait impossible. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était... _

_"Lieutenant Simmons?" réussit-elle tant bien que mal à articuler dans un souffle rauque. _

_Se répandant dans un sourire soulagé, Walter l'aida à se redresser, la soutenant de son bras protecteur. "Mort. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci."_

_"Vous avez été merveilleuse, princesse," lança la voix familière et relevant ses yeux clairs vers Ben, Lilian fronça le nez._

_"Et vous étiez inconscients, capitaine."_

_"Touché. Mais je campe sur mes positions et n'en doute pas une seule seconde!"_

_Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Lilian se passa une main sur son front. Elle se sentait vidée de toute son énergie et espérait de tout son être que les hommes creux n'allaient plus attaquer de nouveau cette nuit._

_"Rends toi utile et apporte lui de l'eau, Finn," fit Walter de son habituel ton râleur. _

_D'habitude, ce ton là était destiné à la princesse quand celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas de taille à faire de la concurrence à ce Ben Finn. _

_Pour une raison qui restait encore floue, Walter ne le portait pas dans son cœur, - du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire paraître. _

_Il avait bien souvent un comportement d'ours mal léché mais elle savait, mieux que quiconque, qu'il avait un bon fond. Alors que le capitaine s'éloignait, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour témoigner de son immense exaspération, Lilian reporta ses prunelles bleues sur son mentor._

_"Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant?"_

_"Je ne le déteste pas," affirma Walter comme si c'était une évidence. "C'est juste—je ne veux pas qu'il traîne trop près de toi, tu comprends? C'est un soldat loyal et un fusilier hors pair, mais c'est aussi un sacré lovelace quand il est question de femmes."_

_Pour unique réponse, Lilian arqua un sourcil interrogateur. _

_"Et tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de tenir tête à un coureur de jupons alors qu'en parallèle, je dois combattre des hobbes?"_

_"Je sais juste que Ben sait se montrer... comment dire? - persuasif."_

_Un rire sincèrement amusé glissa des lèvres de la princesse. "Mon Dieu, Walter, je vais finir par croire que son charme a même opéré sur toi."_

_Cela faisait un bien fou de pouvoir plaisanter de bon cœur, surtout après une journée aussi éprouvante. Pourtant, l'expression de Walter – qui ne partageait pas son enthousiasme – la laissa perplexe._

_"Ah, ah!" lâcha-t-il en la pointant de son index dans un geste qui se voulait menaçant. "Tu viens d'admettre qu'il a du charme."_

_"Quoi? Non—je," bafouilla la brunette, totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle ne sut dire si elle en ressentit un soulagement, mais voir une gourde remplie d'eau apparaître devant son visage lui arracha un léger soupir qui sonnait néanmoins fatigué. _

_Remerciant Ben d'un sourire très bref, elle porta la gourde à ses lèvres pour une longue gorgée rafraîchissante. _

_Et elle essaya du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par la remarque de Walter, ou encore par le regard en biais que Finn lui lança en s'éloignant vers un groupe de soldats. _

_Même s'il avait du charme – et elle ne l'avait pas confirmé – elle en était totalement immunisée. Oui, totalement._

* * *

Le sourire nostalgique de Lilian se dissipa légèrement alors que son doigt effleurait la bague qui portait le signe du Sceau de la Guilde.

Elle ne voulait pas que Jasper la voie dans un état pareil, mais avait-elle réellement le choix? Jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre Bowerstone à pieds, la ville était bien trop loin.

Comme toujours, elle se sentit légèrement nauséabonde au début (fichue teleportation; jamais elle ne s'y habituerait), mais lorsque les marées et arbres de Mourningwood furent remplacés par les murs rassurants du Sanctuaire, cette sensation la quitta aussitôt.

"Oh, Seigneur!" s'exclama Jasper en accourant aussitôt vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Elle fit une nouvelle grimace. "Quelques… _complications_. Mais ce n'est rien, ça guérira d'ici demain, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiét— Aïe!"

Jasper, qui était en train de défaire le nœud fait autour de son genou, s'immobilisa pendant un bref moment.

"Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté, mais il faut absolument voir cette blessure de plus près."

Lillian acquiesça, mais l'étrange façon de Jasper d'éviter son regard ne lui échappa pas pour autant.

"Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme."

"Presque." Face à l'expression de l'héroïne, il déglutit. "Quelqu'un vous attend, à l'armurerie. Je—j'ignore totalement pourquoi elle a tenu à se présenter ici, au Sanctuaire."

La douleur au genou se dissipa, comme si la blessure en elle-même n'existait plus. Le cœur de Lillian ne fit qu'un bond.

_Elle_? Ignorant les protestations de Jasper qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'inspecter la plaie pour décider des soins dont elle aurait besoin, Lillian se releva et boita jusqu'à la salle où étaient gardées toutes ses armes.

Elle n'avait pas eu tort; dans une légère brume grisâtre, la tête inclinée et le visage caché par sa grande capuche, se tenait Theresa.

Lillian ne parvint pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentit, exactement, en la voyant.

Un certain soulagement, sans aucun doute.

Mais aussi de l'irritation et, inutile de se mentir, de la _peur_. Une peur sincère et indescriptible, puisque chaque visite de sa guide réservait de très mauvaises surprises.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la voyante, qui ne se retourna même pas lorsque Lillian franchit le seuil.

"Tu possèdes une collection d'armes impressionnante, jeune Héroïne."

"Aussi impressionnante soit-elle, je doute que vous soyez venue juste pour l'admirer."

L'intuition ne la trompa pas, bien que pour Lillian, c'était une évidence.

"Non, tu as raison. Mais la raison de ma venue a néanmoins un lien avec les armes. L'une d'elles, une des plus puissantes qui existe à ce jour, est sur le point de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il ne s'agit en rien d'une arme ordinaire, que tu as l'habitude de manier. Mais elle est capable de détruire des villages, des villes—et même des civilisations entières." Theresa marqua une longue pause; si longue en effet, que Lillian sentit l'impatience bouillir dans ses veines. "Il faut absolument que tu la retrouves avant qu'elle ne soit exploitée."

Avec une mine déconfite, Lillian baissa les yeux vers son genou blessé. Toutefois, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, la voyante aveugle reprit déjà la parole.

"Ta blessure n'est guère importante, du moins, pas pour une Héroïne comme toi. Demain à l'aube, tu partiras. Tu auras ainsi une semaine pour rejoindre Greycliff, et là-bas, tu trouveras ton allié, celui qui t'accompagnera dans ton voyage jusqu'aux terres d'Asmahara."

Lillian était sûre d'avoir entendu quelques notes différentes, dans sa voix habituellement sereine. De _l'inquiétude_?

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un allié, je me débrouillerai," les sourcils froncés, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"J'admire ton courage, mais jamais je ne saluerai ta naïveté. Ne refuse pas cette aide précieuse."

"Mais je n'ai pas besoin de—"

Lillian s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle venait d'un peu trop hausser la voix. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser contrôler par ses émotions, surtout par des émotions _négatives_. Se pinçant donc les lèvres et essayant de se rassurer intérieurement, Lillian ferma les yeux.

"Qui dois-je chercher?"

"Tu le découvriras, en temps et en heure."

"Encore des énigmes," marmonna la jeune Reine avec une certaine ironie, mais Theresa ne parut rien remarquer.

Ainsi donc, elle devait partir à la recherche d'une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas et chercher quelqu'un, sans véritablement savoir de qui il s'agissait...

Lillian avait la très désagréable sensation d'être revenue quelques années en arrière.

"Je ne suis plus une petite princesse fragile, Theresa. J'ai le droit de savoir."

"Je regrette," protesta la prophétesse et quelque chose dans sa voix força Lillian à garder le silence. C'était, de toute évidence, un sujet clos. "Je ne peux rien te révéler, pas maintenant. Sache seulement que sans cette aide, tu ne parviendras pas à accéder au temple d'Asmahara, dans la ville de Bhrytos, où est gardée l'arme."

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, puis sourit dans le vide.

"Bonne chance, Héroïne."

Lillian eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la silhouette de Theresa se dissipa dans la brume. Restée seule dans la grande pièce, elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, pourtant, jamais elle ne pourrait l'avouer. Et puis, ça ne changerait absolument rien; ce n'était pas comme si, tout à coup, elle avait le choix.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Jasper qui, prudent, avait passé la tête à l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tout va bien, Majesté?"

Non. Tout n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout, même. La tête remplie de questions, tiraillée par le doute, elle se força néanmoins à sourire.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle avait beaucoup trop de responsabilités.

"Oui, Jasper."

Fouillant dans une sacoche qu'elle portait avec elle, Lillian en sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre et la vida, sous le regard légèrement anxieux de son serviteur.

"Votre Majesté," commença-t-il avec hésitation, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. "N'avez-vous pas dit que—"

"Je sais," le coupa la Reine en rangeant la petite bouteille vide. "Mais je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Je dois partir, dès demain, et je ne peux pas permettre à ma blessure de me ralentir."

Elle peina à cacher le trouble dans sa propre voix qui, loin d'être assurée et sereine, se brisa presque à la fin de sa phrase.

Craignant que Jasper ne remarque à quel point elle était tendue, Lillian préféra concentrer toute son attention sur son genou. Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, elle enleva pour de bon le tissu imprégné de sang qui recouvrait sa blessure, il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice à peine visible.

"Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux!" sourit Lillian, mais Jasper n'avait pas besoin de posséder des pouvoirs magiques pour s'apercevoir que ce sourire ne reflétait rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude.

* * *

"Etes-vous certaine que vous devez y aller par vous-même?" répéta Hobson en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, alors que penchée au dessus de son lit, Lillian essayait de rassembler ses affaires les plus importantes; une couverture, de l'eau, quelques fruits, du pain, sans oublier les friandises de Lucky, qui était assis près du lit, impatient de repartir à l'aventure.

Refermant le cabas, Lillian se retourna vers Hobson et lui adressa un sourire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hobson, tout ira bien. Je reviendrai dès que possible."

"Mais—demandez au moins à quelques gardes de vous accompagner. Et laissez moi le temps d'aller voir les cuisiniers, ils vous prépareront un bon repas, vous ne pouvez pas partir l'estomac vide."

"Hobson," soupira Lillian, néanmoins amusée par son attitude.

Bien qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé étrange, voir même agaçant, par moments (surtout lorsqu'il se mettait à parler d'or!), Lillian s'était habituée et même attachée à ce petit homme bavard. Tout comme Jasper, il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ou du moins, qu'elle ne prenait pas trop de risques inutiles.

"Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis une Héroïne, vous vous souvenez?"

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer, même s'il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. A ses côtés, Lucky aboya joyeusement.

"J'arrive, mon gros, juste une—"

Elle s'interrompit, au moment où l'une de ses domestiques, Helena, entra presque en courant dans sa chambre.

"Je suis navrée de vous déranger, Majesté, mais quelqu'un demande à vous voir, dans les Jardins de la cour."

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et arrêta aussitôt de ranger les affaires, avant d'échanger un regard interloqué avec Hobson. Elle était drôlement demandée, ces derniers jours.

Toutefois, rien ne pouvait être pire qu'une visite de Theresa… _n'est-ce pas_?

"Qui est-ce, Helena?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure étranglé.

Pour toute réponse, le visage de la domestique s'illumina d'un sourire, alors que ses joues devenaient toutes roses.

* * *

_Je voulais dire un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je ne m'y attendais même pas pour tout vous dire! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite._


End file.
